Conventional technology constituting background to certain embodiments of the present invention includes the following:
Microsoft Windows 8 offers gesture-based passwords, set up e.g. by “choosing a photo from one's Picture Library folder and drawing three points on the image. The system accepts taps, lines and circles. Windows 8 subdivides the image into a 100×100 grid and stores the input points as grid coordinates”. This feature was apparently proposed because “tracing a pattern on a familiar photograph is fun”. However, researchers have complained that Microsoft's picture gesture authentication (PGA) is not secure, e.g. because users don't select points on their images randomly; instead they strongly tend to pick points such as eyes or certain objects. The resulting passwords enjoy less variability than randomly generated passwords hence are easier to crack. It has been suggested that the PGA be improved by providing “a picture-password-strength meter, similar to systems that prevent people from choosing weak text-based passwords”.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference. Materiality of such publications and patent documents to patentability is not conceded.
The Googale.co.il website describes an enterprise providing computerized tools to licensed users, typically young children who may be pre-literate; the tools may be integrated with the children's studies in kindergarten and school and with the child's activities at home. The enterprise provides email, search engine, word processor and electronic spreadsheet capabilities to young children.
Conventional mouse-operated systems display a characterization of a screen location if an end-user hovers over that location. For example, in Office, hovering over the Office button results in presentation of a text also known as a tooltip which verbally explains to the user that s/he can use this button to “see everything you can do . . . with your document”. However, hovering is not a relevant concept in conventional touch-operated systems.
Conventionally, an event in which a user touches a touch-screen is classified, depending on the duration of contact (below or above certain threshold/s) between the user and the screen, as either a “tap” or a “tap-hold” (or “tap and hold”) respectively.
However, since both classes of such events might also be termed “taps”, the current specification classifies an event in which a user touches a touch-screen as a “brief tap” if the duration of contact between the user and the screen is short, and as a “tap-hold”, if the duration of contact between the user and the screen is long.
The Googale.co.il website describes an enterprise, Googale, providing a protected computerized social network facilitating secured electronic communication between and with children including providing computerized tools to licensed users, typically young children who may be pre-literate; the tools may be integrated with the children's studies in kindergarten and school and with the child's activities at home. The Googale enterprise provides email, search engine, word processor and electronic spreadsheet capabilities to young children.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference. Materiality of such publications and patent documents to patentability is not conceded.